


Lucky I'm Yours

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: Keith is exhausted, pushing himself beyond his limits. Lance is worried and determined to find out why his boyfriend has been acting so strange the past few weeks.





	Lucky I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing a whole fic from Lance's POV since I usually tend to fluctuate between them. It's nice and fluffy, just as it should be!

Keith was tired. Tired and stressed. Lance could see it in his eyes, in the way he walked, in how he held himself. It got to the point where he started dozing off during team meetings, which was definitely a very unKeith-like thing to do. He took everything related to Voltron so seriously, so it was a surprise that out of everyone Keith was the one drifting off. 

Honestly, Lance was worried. He knew Keith had been pushing himself extra hard lately, he just didn’t know why. Everyone had been super busy the past few weeks, caught between a constant string of battles, rescue missions, and humanitarian aid (or maybe in this case, alientarian aid?). But only Keith was locking himself in the training room for the few precious hours of free time they had been afforded between their duties. Lance had left him alone at first, knowing that Keith usually went to the training room to help himself relax and work off the stress. Now, though, it had gone too far. Keith had injured himself for the third time the other day and Lance was not going to let it slide.

He found Keith right where he always seemed to be the past few weeks: in the training room. The doors slid open to reveal his boyfriend battling a droid. Or more accurately, getting his ass handed to him by a droid. Keith’s movements were sluggish, clearly worn down from exhaustion. Sweat was dripping off him, several nasty bruises littering his pale skin. The bags under his eyes were so dark they almost looked like bruises themselves. Lance watched as the bot knocked Keith on his back, hearing the way the air was crushed from his lungs with a painful sounding wheeze. He’d had enough of this.

“End training sequence!” Lance called out.

In one fluid motion the droid stepped back from Keith and locked its arms to its sides, disappearing through a hole in the floor. Keith slowly clambered to his feet, his hand clutching his ribs on one side and a scowl painted across his face.

“What the hell, Lance?! I almost had that level beat!”

“The only thing getting beat was you!” Lance snapped back, gesturing to Keith’s roughed-up figure.

“I’m fine,” Keith said, turning his eyes away as he glared at the floor.

“No, you’re not fine!” Lance shot back, crossing the room until he was standing in front of the other boy. “Look, we’ve all had a stressful few weeks, but no one else is volunteering to get their ass handed to them by space robots. What’s up with you?”

“Nothing!” Keith exclaimed. “I’m just training! Like we all should be.”

“We don’t have time for training when the Galra’s attacking every five minutes! Besides, we’re getting plenty of first-hand experience with all these battles.”

“That’s not good enough!” Keith shouted. Lance’s eyes widened. Keith took one look at his expression and glanced away, glaring down at the floor. Lance noticed the way his thumb was running over the fingers in his clenched hand.

“Keith,” Lance spoke up, his voice softer this time. He stepped in closer, close enough to reach out and touch. “What’s really going on?”

There was a long silence. Keith crossed his arms over his chest, wrapped so tight it almost looked like he was hugging himself. His brow furrowed, several complicated expressions crossing his face as he continued to glare at that spot on the floor. Finally, he breathed out, “I missed.”

“What?” lance asked, his own brow furrowing in confusion.

“Three weeks ago. We were fighting that aquatic robeast and I missed. I was trying to block but I didn’t get there fast enough and it’s tail hit Voltron.”

Lance remembered that battle. The creature had tried to lure them into the water but they had to stay out because its tail was equipped with an electric stinger. He remembered that moment, too. How the tail had flew right over the red lion’s sword and sent a shock through Voltron that was so powerful it forced all the lions apart and knocked out Pidge. The robeast had disappeared below the surface then and Lance had to follow it alone because the blue lion was the only one able to maneuver efficiently through water. They had gotten it in the end, Lance sending the team his coordinates when the monster next surfaced and Pidge revived and ready to fight again. But it had been a bad situation, and one that could have gone much worse.

“Keith,” Lance began softly, “that wasn’t your fault-”

“It was!” Keith insisted, looking up to glare directly into Lance’s face. “Because of me, Pidge got hurt and you had to go after it alone. You could have been killed! We all could have been killed and I-” Keith’s voice got quieter then, small and unsure, “I could have lost you.”

As soon as the words left his mouth Lance closed the distance between them, bringing his arms up around the other boy and pulling him close. Keith’s surprised gasp was muffled into his shoulder. For a moment the smaller boy was rigid against him, his arms trapped between them from where they were still crossed over his chest. However, the next minute he was relaxing, melting against Lance as he returned his embrace. Lance felt Keith’s hands grasp at his shirt, his fingers clenching into fists as he buried his face in Lance’s shoulder.

“Everyone makes mistakes, Keith,” Lance whispered, nuzzling his halo of dark hair.

Keith snorted bitterly, still keeping his face hidden. “We’re at war, Lance. My mistakes could get people killed.”

Lance pulled back. Keith let out a disappointed sound. An involuntary one, judging by the way his cheeks immediately went pink and how he tried to tilt his head down and hide behind his bangs. Lance felt his heart melt at the sight. He reached down, cradling Keith’s face in his hand and gently guiding it up until Keith was looking at him once more, his eyes tired and unsure.

“I get that,” Lance whispered. “Every time I make a mistake, I almost freeze up with fear. But this,” lance gestured to the room around him, “this isn’t helping. It’s only making things worse for you.”

Keith opened his mouth as if to protest but Lance cut him off before he could. “Nu-uh, I’m serious. Over-training like this is only exhausting yourself. You can’t do well in battle if you’re half asleep the whole time. Plus, I think we both know that part of what this is is some sort of way to punish yourself.”

Keith’s eyes widened at that.

“That’s why you keep going even past your breaking point. I know you’re scared, but this is only hurting you and that helps no one. We need you, Keith. You’re literally the right hand of Voltron. Training every waking hour isn’t going to make sure you don’t miss, taking care of yourself is. And there’s always going to be a next battle and a next one, and sometimes we’re going to lose and sometimes people are going to get hurt. It sucks, but it’s going to happen. What matters is that we never give up and we never break ourselves down, so that once this stupid war is over no one will have to get hurt again. And to do that, we need you, Keith. And we need you well rested and fed and not looking like a bruised peach.”

Keith had been watching Lance with wide eyes the entire time, but at the phrase ‘bruised peach’ he pouted in an absolutely adorable way. Lance took one look at his pursed lips and leaned forward to kiss them. He heard Keith make a startled sound. Then he was kissing him back, their lips moving softly together as Keith trailed his arms up to wrap around Lance’s neck. Lance leaned forward, making sure to support Keith’s waist as the smaller boy arched backwards, their bodies pressed together.

Finally, slowly, Lance pulled away, opening his eyes to see a star-struck Keith before him. He felt a little swell of pride that it was him who made Keith’s eyes look so hazy. “You should get in a pod,” Lance whispered, running his thumb gently over a bruise on Keith’s jaw.

The smaller boy snapped out of his daze then. He nodded, cupping Lance’s face at the same time that he leaned into the hand on his own face. “Okay,” he whispered before giving Lance one more gentle kiss.

Lance was the one who felt star-struck this time, the breath freezing in his lungs as his boyfriend trailed his lips softly over him. When Keith pulled back he ran his hand down Lance’s arm to lace their fingers together, giving Lance a warm smile. Lance returned his smile, squeezing his fingers lightly as the two set off, headed to get Keith some much needed healing.

 

 

When Keith emerged from the pod he looked much better. His eyes still seemed tried, the bags under them still just as prominent as before, but at least he was no longer covered in bruises. Lance caught him as he stumbled forward, helping Keith get his feet steady under himself. Keith gave him a smile so soft that Lance almost swooned on the spot.

“Let’s go rest, yeah?” Lance murmured, reaching up to cradle Keith’s face in his palm. Keith nodded, turning to press a kiss against Lance’s hand.

As they were walking back to their room it occurred to Lance just how lucky he was. When he’d first met Keith the boy had been a fortress, all walls and prickly thorns. But now, the longer they were together the more Keith was willing to let him in. It seemed that in the end all it took was some kind words and an ear willing to listen. That in itself made Lance’s heart ache. Keith wasn’t nearly as stand-offish as he had once assumed. He was soft and affectionate and kind. All it had taken to bring out that side of him was to stay by Keith’s side. It wasn’t hard, and yet so few people seemed to take the time to get to know Keith, really know him. Lance was just grateful that he was one of those lucky few who had.

When they got to their room Keith pushed Lance down onto the bed, crawling on top of him and attaching their lips. Lance brought his arms up around the smaller boy’s waist, letting him set the pace. Keith was clearly still exhausted, his lips slow and gentle against Lance’s. He was pawing lightly at Lance’s chest, sliding his hands under his shirt and making the taller boy shiver with his touches.

Lance pulled away from the kiss, pressing another quick peck to his boyfriend’s cheek. “You should sleep, baby,” he murmured.

“I will,” Keith whispered back. “But this first.”

Lance quirked a brow in question. “What is ‘this’?”

“Touch me,” Keith breathed out. For a moment Lance thought his chest had caught on fire, Keith looking down at him with hooded eyes. There was no way he could say no to that, so Lance let his hands slip down, toying with them hem of Keith’s shirt a moment before lifting it up. Keith shrugged off the garment, leaving his upper half bare for Lance’s viewing pleasure. And view he did, his eyes traveling from Keith’s firm shoulders to his soft pink nipples, down to the sharp cut of his hip bones. His hands followed the same route, Keith shivering at the touch.

Lance guided Keith’s body up until he was able to reach his nipples, running his tongue softly over the bud. Keith let out a moan, his hands tangled in Lance’s hair as he pressed his chest forward. Lance took his time, teasing the nub with flicks of his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Keith let out a high-pitched sound that had Lance’s cock straining in his jeans. He ignored his growing erection with a vengeance, instead focusing on pleasuring Keith. His hands mapped out the skin on Keith’s back, his waist, his hips and abdomen.

Keith’s fingers tugged at the strands of his hair every time Lance sucked on the nipple, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Lance switched to the other one then, basking in the mewl Keith let out. He loved how sensitive Keith was, always shaking and whining with the slightest of touches.

Keith started to rock his hips into Lance’s, the taller boy moaning at the glorious friction. He sucked harder, making Keith writhe in his lap, before finally pulling off with a pop. Keith whined and tried to push his chest forward again. Lance indulged him for a moment more, twining his tongue around his hardened nipple, before rolling over so that Keith was under him. He reached down, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Keith’s leggings and slowly pulling down.

Keith squirmed beneath him, face heating up in a blush as he was exposed, inch by inch. His cock sprung free, bouncing against his stomach and Lance felt heat curl low in his stomach at the sight. Once he’d gotten Keith’s clothes down to his knees he finally stopped the slow reveal and pulled them the rest of the way off, Keith’s very red face now hidden behind one of his arms. Lance tutted, reaching up to pull the offending limb out of the way.

“Let me see you, baby,” he whispered.

Keith was gorgeous, all soft, pale skin. His eyes looked like the night sky at dusk, the light catching in those violet irises and twinkling like stars. His dark hair was fanned out against the pillow, looking as fluffy as it always did. His cheeks were stained an adorable shade of pink and he was pouting up at Lance in that way that made Lance want to do anything he asked.

“You too,” Keith whispered, tugging at Lance’s clothes. “Take them off.”

Lance kissed his forehead before leaning back, obligingly slipping his jacket from his shoulders and pulling his shirt over his head. Keith reached out and caught his jacket in a flash, but when he pulled it towards himself his movements were more hesitant.

“Can I put it on?” He asked quietly, looking up at Lance with uncertain eyes.

For a moment Lance forgot how to function. He shook himself, forced to come to terms with the fact that this was reality and he was the luckiest man alive.

“S-sure!” Lance stuttered, his voice coming out much squeakier than he would have liked. He cleared his throat before adding, “Whatever you want.”

Keith beamed up at him, slipping the jacket over his bare shoulders and oh god, Lance was going to die. It turns out he wouldn’t die honorably in war or happily in old age. He was going to keel over right here, right now, because Keith was in his jacket, no, Keith was naked in his jacket and he had no idea what he had ever done to deserve something so good.

“I love you,” Lance rasped out, leaning down so he could kiss Keith breathless. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, happily returning the kiss and holy christ, Lance’s reality was just so good right now. He ran his hands all over Keith’s body, causing the smaller boy to shiver and moan beneath him, treated with the special pleasure of feeling where Keith’s skin ended and his jacket began.

When he finally pulled away from the kiss he received the view of a lifetime. Keith looked so cozy and adorable in Lance’s jacket. It was already a little big on Lance so Keith was swimming in it, the fabric pooled around him. Lance had to resist the urge to cross himself as he met Keith’s hooded eyes.

“I thought I told you to strip,” Keith murmured, tugging at Lance’s belt.

:”Was that before or after you put on my jacket?” Lance whispered.

Keith huffed out a laugh that made Lance’s heart skip a beat. “You’re really enjoying this, huh?”

“I’m not the only one,” Lance replied, his fingers trailing down to curl around Keith’s cock. Keith gasped, his own fingers tearing at the sheets as he rolled his hips up.

“Pants off,” Keith breathed out, bringing a foot up to kick lightly at Lance’s hip.

“Yes, sir,” Lance joked, making Keith roll his eyes and whack him lightly. He undid his belt, kicking his pants and boxers off until he was just as naked as Keith. He pressed back into the smaller boy, taking the opportunity to pepper kisses all over his body. He started at his neck, mouthing at the flesh and sucking dark bruises into it. Then he moved down to nip at his collarbones, running his tongue teasingly over Keith’s nipples before going further to mouth along his abdomen. He sucked a mark into Keith’s hip and the smaller boy gasped, trembling beneath him. Lance continued down, gently pushing Keith’s thighs apart so he could leave marks along them. Keith was writhing now, moans spilling freely passed his lips.

“Lance!” Keith cried out, his voice close to a sob. “P-please!”

Lance left one more mark for good measure, hearing Keith let out a pitiful whine. Then he sat back, surveying the bruises painted into Keith’s pale skin. Now these were bruises he didn’t mind seeing. Keith looked so vulnerable beneath him, his body trembling, his legs parted around Lance’s hips, his cock flushed and straining, and his eyes gazing up at Lance pleadingly. Lance’s jacket had slipped off one of his shoulders, leaving it exposed. The sight made heat shoot through Lance, which was a bit ridiculous considering they’d both already been naked in bed for a while now. Still, having his jacket wrapped around Keith just made him want to touch Keith all the more, made him want to take him apart until he was crying Lance’s name.

Lance reached down under the bed, groping blindly until his fingers closed around a familiar bottle. He pulled it out, Keith moaning at the sight and spreading his legs wider. Lance popped open the cap, pouring some of its contents out onto his fingers and rubbing them together. He brought his hand down to Keith’s hole, small and pink. He licked his lips at the sight but held back. He had a different plan for his mouth right now.

Keith moaned as the first digit entered him, his hands clenching in the sheets. Lance leaned down in one smooth motion, keeping his eyes on Keith’s face the whole time. He was treated to the sight of Keith’s eyes widening in surprise the moment before his lips closed around the head of Keith’s cock. Keith made a positively beautiful sound, his eyes squeezing shut as he arched up off the bed. Lance slid further down on his cock, dragging his tongue along the underside before bobbing back up. He swirled his tongue around the head, pulling another one of those soft sounds from Keith as the smaller boy battled to get his eyes open again, tears already starting to bead in his dark lashes.

Lance kept up his movements, bobbing his head as he began to slowly pump his finger inside of Keith. Keith was reduced to a whining mess in seconds, his hands tearing at the sheets and his legs shaking.

“L-Lance!” Keith gasped when the taller boy pushed a second finger into him, his insides pulsing around the intrusion. Lance crooked his fingers before drawing them out, appreciating the velvety feeling of Keith’s walls and the high-pitched mewling he let out. The head of Keith’s cock hit the back of his throat and he swallowed it down, working on taking the last few inches inside.

His lips met Keith’s pelvis at the same time he pushed a third finger in. He spread those fingers apart, scissoring Keith open as he worked his tongue and lips over his cock. Once he felt Keith was adequately stretched he tapped down on the smaller boy’s prostate, swallowing his cock to the base in one fluid motion. Keith wailed, thrashing around beneath him as Lance repeated the action again and again.

“Lance! I can’t, oh fuck, I can’t-!”

Keith tensed up, the softest sound leaving his lips as he found his release. Lance swallowed it down, keeping his fingers rubbing into Keith’s prostate the whole time. After a long moment Keith collapsed, gasping for breath. He let out an adorable whine, weekly pushing at Lance’s head as he grew too sensitive. Lance pulled off of him, stroking his prostate one last time just to see that way he trembled beneath him.

“How you feeling, baby?” He whispered, moving up Keith’s body so he could press a kiss to his forehead.

“Good,” Keith moaned out. “So good, Lance.”

“Can you keep going, or do you need to rest?”

“Want you,” Keith murmured, wrapping his arms around Lance and pressing his head into his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Keith,” Lance whispered, returning his embrace. He gave Keith a few more moments to recover, kissing him softly as Keith’s breathing slowly started to return to normal. It wasn’t hard to guess when Keith was ready. Distantly Lance was aware of a click as he continued to lazily kiss his boyfriend. Then suddenly a slick hand wrapped around his cock, Lance jolting back with a gasp. He shook from the heavenly pressure, his cock having gone so long without being touched. Keith pumped the length steadily, spreading lube over it as he stared up at Lance with simmering eyes.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Lance breathed out, reluctantly pulling Keith’s hand away. He consoled himself with the knowledge that he would be inside Keith in just a moment. He sat back, guiding his cock to Keith’s hole. He teased it with the head for a moment, watching the way the rim clenched on open air. Keith whined beneath him, spreading his legs wider. Lance gave him a warm smiling before pushing in. Instantly his vision whited out, the pleasure so intense he had to pause and brace himself for a moment so that he wouldn’t come right away. Keith seemed to be experience something similar, his body shaking like a leaf as a bitten-off mewl escaped his lips. Lance pushed forward, watching as his cock was swallowed up, inch by inch. Keith was throbbing around him, his insides so soft and warm and tight.

He kept going until his cock was fully sheathed, Keith crying out when their hips came together. Lance paused then, giving the smaller boy time to adjust. He swore Keith was getting more stunning with every passing moment, his skin flushed an adorable pink from his cheeks down to his chest, his legs spreading to show off their patchwork of bruises, his limp cock already starting to harden once more. Below Lance was miles of flawless skin, all his to touch and framed by his own jacket. Nothing had ever looked better in all his life.

He pulled back slowly, Keith gasping at the loss. He paused when only the tip was still left in the embrace of Keith’s body before pushing back in, making sure Keith could feel as every inch slid into him. The tears that had built in Keith’s eyes began to spill over just from that single movement and he whimpered softly.

“Are you alright, Keith?” Lance whispered, reaching down to brush a tear away with his thumb.

“Y-yeah,” Keith moaned out. “It feels so good, Lance.”

“Me too, baby,” Lance murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against Keith’s soft lips. “You feel perfect.”

Keith whined, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders and holding on. Lance pulled his hips back once more, continuing his slow, deep thrusts. Keith’s insides were velvety soft, clenching around his cock in a way that made Lance drive harder into him. Keith’s body was rocking gently against the sheets now, his quiet cries and moans turning the air into a symphony. His face was caught in teary bliss, so stunning it took Lance’s breath away to look at him. He was so gorgeous, Lance was so lucky, and he loved him so so much.

Lance angled his hips up to where he knew Keith’s prostate was, the smaller boy’s sounds reaching a whole new pitch. He felt Keith’s nails dig into his back, clawing across the skin, and he smiled at the thought of the marks they’d leave behind. Marks that proved that he had touched Keith, had held him. Marks that showed that Lance was his.

“Lance!” Keith sobbed out, his voice tinged with overwhelming pleasure, tears trailing freely down his prettily flushed face. “Lance, Lance, Lance!”

Lance moved forward until his lips were brushing Keith’s ear, his own voice coming out in a husky whisper. “Keith.”

Suddenly Keith tensed, shaking harder than ever as his as his eyes squeezed shut and mouth flew open. A beautiful cry left those plush lips and he came between their bodies, his release painting his stomach and chest white. Lance looked down at the gorgeous sight beneath him, at Keith, blissed out in his jacket, taking his cock inside his body, and the next moment he was coming too.

He moaned, hips moving in little jerks as he pumped Keith full of his cum, basking in the glow of his orgasm and in the tight fluttering of Keith’s hole. It was so warm and soft he was almost reluctant to pull out, but the pleasure started to border on pain so he had to pull back. Keith whimpered as the head of Lance’s cock caught on his rim before popping out, a bit of cum leaking onto his quivering thighs.

Lance laid his weight gently over him, careful to let his own arms still take some of the burden so that Keith wouldn’t be crushed beneath him. He peppered lazy kisses across Keith’s face, over his bangs, his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. Keith gave him a tired smile, his eyes finally starting to clear up a little. He reached up, twining his fingers in the strands of Lance’s hair and guiding him until their lips met.

“I love you,” Keith whispered between kisses.

“I love you, too,” Lance whispered back, his heart bursting with warmth and his body sated. He gave Keith a few more kisses before pulling away. Keith let out a disappointed sound and Lance smiled down at him, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “I’ll go get a washcloth.”

He slipped off the bed, immediately missing the warmth of Keith’s body. Still, he hurried to the bathroom, grabbing said washcloth and running it under warm water. When he returned Keith was snoring softly, looking so adorable wrapped up in Lance’s jacket that Lance had to physically clutch at his chest. He settled back in the bed, wishing he could let Keith sleep but knowing they had to do this first. His kissed him softly, just a single peck followed by another and another.

“Mmmmm?” Keith let out a sleepy sigh as his eyes blinked open.

“Sorry, honey,” Lance murmured. “You can sleep in a moment.” He stroked the cloth over Keith’s chest and stomach, cleaning up the mess there. Keith hissed when he ran the cloth over his softened cock, Lance murmuring an apology into his hair. Next he gently pushed Keith’s thighs apart, wrapping the washcloth around his fingers and pushing it into Keith’s hole. The smaller boy let out little whimpers, his legs shaking as his fingers curled in the sheets. Lance felt a pang of sympathy but kept going until Keith was all cleaned up, the smaller boy sighing in relief. He then used the cloth to wipe off his own cock before tossing it in the hamper and pulling Keith into his arms.

Keith melted against him, resting his head under Lance’s chin and wrapping his arms around his waist. For a long while there was silence. Lance thought Keith had drifted off, and he himself was just beginning to go under when the smaller boy spoke.

“Lance?” Keith whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Keith breathed out. “For earlier. I just- I really needed to hear that, so thank you.”

“Of course,” Lance whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “We all make mistakes and its scary, but you can’t push yourself like that. You’re worth more than that. You deserve to be happy.”

There was silence for a moment. Then Keith sniffled.

“Keith?” Lance asked, his brow furrowing in worry, trying to lean back and see his face. Keith clung on tighter, keeping his face buried in Lance’s chest.

“I’m okay, I just-” Keith sniffled again. Lance could feel dampness against his skin. “I love you so much.”

Warmth spread through Lance, starting in chest and moving out to rest of his body. He smiled, pressing gentle kisses into Keith’s hair. “I love you, too. God, Keith, I love you so much.”

Keith sniffled some more, but Lance could also feel him smiling from where his lips were pressed into Lance’s neck. Lance just held him tighter, nuzzling into his hair and basking in the knowledge of just how stupidly lucky he was to be able to call this boy his. They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arms and warmed by their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after writing this that I've written a lot of fics with Keith being emotionally vulnerable and beking comforted by Lance. I need to switch things up more and have Lance being vulnerable too. They need mutual love and support!


End file.
